


Weak

by Unusual_Raccoon



Series: Queencest One-shots [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, High imagery, I made Vertigo sound like ecstasy and acid had a baby, My First Work in This Fandom, Oliver is concerned, Vertigo - Freeform, queencest, this was written on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: Moira ruins her birthday party, so Thea gets high.My interpretation of the episode "Vertigo".Incest is present...you have been warned.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by AJR - Weak
> 
> I thought the song fit the premise of this fic.
> 
> Also I still don't own Arrow lol...

It was half past two in the morning and Thea could hear the hushed murmur of her mother whispering on the phone.

 

The youngest Queen’s head flooded with a gnarled stream of dark thoughts before she scrambled to wrestle a little green and purple pill from her birthday stash.

 

Her friend’s voice ringing in her head

_it’ll make you feel floaty...  
_

 

Placing the capsule upon the flat of her tongue, Thea hummed a pleased noise as her tastebuds hissed where the saccharine chemical began to cloud her senses.

 

Minutes trickled aimlessly before her eyes before her body felt deliciously weightless. She began to sway gently along the hardwood floors.

 

The air was music and her skin was gold, shimmering under the delightfully rich dark notes of euphoria.

 

The floor groaned as a solid weight pushed through the swirl of the color that dripped from the walls and coated her exposed nerves.

 

“Ollie...” she hummed hazily as her eyes struggled to determine which Oliver was the real one, his form refracted like he spun through a kaleidoscope, each Ollie taking imposing steps toward her.

 

“Speedy?” His hands touched her face and her body bloomed like a sun-starved flower under his diamond skin.

 

“You’re so pretty.” Thea slurred as her eyes drank him in, she saw the universe in his too-blue eyes, stars and comets and the Milky Way flashing under the dim light.

 

His skin was glittery like diamonds, his face stippled with heavenly ruby flecks and the warm palms cradling her head stained red, smearing the liquid decadence against her golden skin.

 

Oliver stilled as his sister cooed an intoxicated moan, her small hands roaming over the hard slopes of his chest.

 

“You feel like a lion.” She mumbled against the hollow of his throat.

 

“Thea, you’re high as a kite.” Oliver grumbled in evident distaste, her hazy eyes were glowing with chemical pleasure.

 

“Be a kite with me.” Thea moaned her little body slumped against his, her lips felt like clouds where they rasped against Ollie’s throat - he tasted like lightning.

 

She giggled where his slick red palms gripped her wrists, holding her away from him. Her giggling flowing into a fit of laughter, her lungs heavy with the music-air as his red soaked palms dripped down her wrists in waxy circles.

 

“Jesus, Thea.” Oliver hissed, his eyes weren’t the universe anymore, they were exploding suns simpering with barely contained desire.

 

“Call me Speedy.” She moaned, narrow little hips still swaying to the nonexistent music, her gold skin nearly drenched in Ollie’s red - he was corrupting her, and it was fucking amazing.

 

Oliver wordlessly tugged her to the bathroom, wherever he parted the music-air, he glowed a blinding emerald.

 

“You’re green.” She giggled, her crimson skin singing at the sound of running water.

 

“Thea, get in the tub.”

 

“You’re a bubble-“ she shot back angrily, who was he to tell her to get in the dragon? Stupid Green Ollie and his electrifying yummy lightning skin.

 

Her hazy eyes following Oliver’s stiff movements as he stripped his shirt from his body, his diamond skin was stippled heavily with rubies all over his chest...he was so beautiful.

 

A red soaked palm extended to her as he stood under a frigid torrent of arrows, the shafts burning into ashes where they touched Ollie’s diamond skin.

 

She wanted to be ash and diamonds too, so she accepted his hand.

 

The arrows were too cold and she frowned as Ollie’s red melted away leaving her lustrous gold skin in its wake.

 

Her head swam as she nuzzled his diamond and ruby chest. Her fingers twisting to capture the emerald light her brother gave off, his sad eyes were exploding suns weeping flakes of silver.

 

“Speedy?” His voice sounded like violins.

 

“Mmm, Ollie.” Thea grumbled as her hungry hips cantered to find the harsh groove of his. He grunted when her teeth clacked unceremoniously against his, her cloud-lips hungrily suckling upon his own, he tasted like lightning and felt like fireworks; heat curling around her hips where they rubbed against his.

 

“Thea, stop.” He grunted, holding her shivering gold form a decent distance from his own, the cool music-air whipping from behind the shower curtain, crisscrossed her spine like shards of glass.

 

“Your diamonds taste like rainbows, Ollie...” Thea slurred, her tongue hanging from her mouth as she longed for him to smear her in red, stray arrows pelting her scratched gold skin.

 

“That’s enough Speedy.” Ollie sighed, arousal slithering in his loins as his sister wriggled in his grasp, eager for him.

 

Thea scratched at her stomach where it burned like the exploding suns in Ollie’s eyes, she wanted to taste his lightning skin and have him fill her with fireworks.

 

Her ears itched as the dragon groaned, Ollie made the arrows stop until their feet were splashing in the swirl of red and ashes.

 

Thea cooed as his dripping red hands found her waist, helping her out of the tub, her scant nightgown clinging to her damp skin like spiderwebs.

 

The towel wrapped around her shoulders felt like a cats tongue, the individual little spikes gliding over her wet skin and catching the damp silk of her nightgown.

 

She stood on wobbly legs, rivulets dripping from the ends of her wet hair,  
like razors cutting ivory lines down her gold skin.

 

Oliver disappeared in a streak of green down the hall, all glittering diamonds and lightning flavored skin, returning moments later, his skin free of the ivory razors that carved paths into hers.

 

“Put this on.” Ollie commanded, his cheeks no longer stippled with rubies, nor his shoulders or chest.

 

Thea’s fingers stuck to the damp fabric of her nightgown like a fly to flypaper; the slim digits wrestled over the fabric fruitlessly.

 

“Ollie...” She whined tugging at the hem of her nightgown. She frowned, the room wasn’t dripping neon waxy colors anymore.

 

Oliver blanched , supernovas roaring behind his too-blue eyes as stared at her; scrubbing a hand over his tired diamond face.

 

“You’re not going to make this easy on me, huh Speedy?” He sighed.

 

“Your rubies are gone.” Thea commented as her brother helped her out of her nightgown, red fingers trailing like Fourth of July sparklers up her sides before he tossed the article aside.

 

Oliver tugged the worn fabric of one of his t-shirts over his sister’s shivering bare body.

 

Thea stumbled sleepily as Ollie led her to bed, his warm skin begging to be licked.

 

“In bed.”  
Oliver said in a clipped tone.

 

The youngest Queen nodded her head as she wriggled beneath the blankets, thick and heavy like a canopy of leaves. The bed dipped beneath Oliver’s weight as he slid beside her.

 

Her shivering gold body drinking in his soothing emerald haze.

 

Thea blinked lazily, her green eyes looking exhausted as she stared at her brother, his face no longer sparkled with diamonds...she wanted to cry.

 

“Sleep Speedy.” Oliver whispered over the music-air, his voice still rich like violins, eyes still bright and hungry like exploding suns, sucking up the emptiness of space.

 

The sun was peeling over a haze of bluish-gray clouds when Thea jolted into consciousness. Her head throbbed and her mouth was dry.

 

Blinking her tired eyes, she nearly cried out as her eyes met tranquil blue ones. Oliver breathed out calmly as she rested against the soft bulge of his bicep. Her body dwarfed by his within the confines of her bed, swaddled in the nest of blankets.

 

“Ollie...?” Thea began hoarsely.

 

“Hmm?” He hummed tiredly. Shifting upon the mattress, Thea frowned as she noticed the pillow barrier between their bodies.

 

Meeting his eyes again, she continued, “I- what happened last night?”

 

Oliver’s eyes crinkled beautifully at the corners as he shook with laughter, his chest swelling with each shake of his shoulders. He didn’t tell her, just kept laughing with that beautiful gleam in his eyes.

 

They got out of bed when Oliver made her flush her stash of Vertigo down the toilet. She blanched, she assumed the reason she woke up with her brother bare chested in bed with her, garbed in one of his shirts had to do with her making an absolute ass of herself while high.

 

It was nearing noon when Oliver’s bodyguard knocked on the door saying something about a dentists appointment. Thea frowned, she didn’t want him to go.

 

As he rose from the mattress warm skin and shiny scar tissue catching the sunlight, Thea moved after him.

 

“Ollie,” she began.

 

“Thanks for staying with me...”she flushed, her cheeks stained a rosy color.

 

“Anytime, Speedy.” He responded with his disarming dimpled smile.

 

Thea blinked, her body was moving before she could stop herself. Her head craned up to meet his, warm pillowy lips moving against hers - her head was swimming and her blood pumping.

 

Another knock sounded on the heavy door, and Thea growled, she had the nerve to fire this guy for ruining their moment.

 

“I have to go.” Oliver said simply, but if the look on his face was anything to go by, they were both still in shock.

 

“Cool...”

 

“We’ll talk about this later.” He said with an unconvincing nod of his head - fuck! He was just as confused as she was.

 

“Sounds good, Ollie.”

 

“See you later.”

 

It was half past two in the morning and Thea’s door swung open with a low groan - it was later.

 


End file.
